deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/2011: Death to the Dictator Free for All
This is the epic battle where we remember those vicious dictators, revolutionaries, and terrorists who died in the string of deaths that is, 2011: Death to the Dictator. Here, we will examine and ultimatly put some of 2011 worst people into combat. Here are our warriors Osama bin Laden, Al Qaeda leader, and the extremist behind America's worst mainland attacks, 911 vs Muammar Gaddafi; Libyan revolutionary who lead the Arab Revolutionary who was killed durring the Lybian Civil War vs Sultan Crowned Prince of Saudi Arabia; '''The Arabian leader who is one of the Sudariri Seven and was deeply involved in Saudi Arabian Independance Osama bin Laden '''Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden was the founder of the militant Islamist organization Al-Qaeda, the jihadist organization responsible for the September 11 attacks on the United States and numerous other mass-casualty attacks against civilian and military targets. He was a member of the wealthy Saudi bin Laden family, and an ethnic Yemeni Kindite. Bin Laden was on the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's (FBI) lists of Ten Most Wanted Fugitives and Most Wanted Terrorists for his involvement in the 1998 U.S. embassy bombings.[8][9][10] From 2001 to 2011, bin Laden was a major target of the War on Terror, with a US$25 million bounty by the Federal Bureau of Investigation.[11] After being placed on the FBI's Most Wanted list, bin Laden remained in hiding during three U.S. presidential administrations. On May 2, 2011, bin Laden was shot and killed inside a private residential compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan, by U.S. Navy SEALs and CIA operatives in a covert operation ordered by United States President Barack Obama. Shortly after his death, bin Laden's body was buried at sea.[12] Al-Qaeda acknowledged his death on May 6, 2011, vowing to retaliate.[13] Muammar Gaddafi Muammar Muhammad Abu Minyar Gaddafi (June 1942[nb 1] – 20 October 2011), commonly known as Muammar Gaddafi or Colonel Gaddafi, was the official ruler of the Libyan Arab Republic from 1969 to 1977 and then the "Brother Leader" of the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya from 1977 to 2011. Gaddafi seized power in a bloodless military coup in 1969 and served as the country's head of state until 1977, when he stepped down from his official executive role as Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council of Libya, and claimed subsequently to be merely a symbolic figurehead.[2][3] Critics had long described him as having been Libya's autocrat[4][5] or demagogue,[6] despite the Libyan state's denial of him holding any power.[2][3] In 2011, the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya state he established was overthrown in a civil war which consisted of an uprising aided by a NATO intervention. His 41-year leadership prior to the uprising made him the fourth longest-serving non-royal leader since 1900, as well as the longest-serving Arab leader.[7] He variously styled himself as "the Brother Leader" and "Guide of the Revolution"; in 2008 a meeting of traditional African rulers bestowed on him the title "King of Kings".[8] {C}(Im rarely going to use my own material, so this again, is from Wikipedia) Sultan Crowned Prince of Saudi Arabia Sultan was born in Riyadh. He was the 15th son of King Abdul-Aziz and his mother was Princess Hassa Al-Sudairi (1900–1969). Sultan, along with many of his brothers, received his early education in religion, modern culture, and diplomacy at the royal court. He became Governor of Riyadh in 1947. In 1947, he oversaw ARAMCO's construction of the Kingdom's rail link between Dammam and Riyadh. He became Minister of Agriculture in 1953 and Minister of Transport in 1955.Although his direct military experience was brief, heading the Royal Guard in Riyadh in the early 50s, he felt a lifelong connection to the military and the cause of Saudi independence from an early age.Sultan purchased U.S. tanks, fighter planes, missiles and AWACS (airborne warning and control systems). However, as a result of problems assimilating technology within its armed forces, a relatively high proportion of the military equipment is stored or under maintenance, despite a large portion of Saudi's $34 billion defense budget being spent on maintaining military equipment.6 Sultan allegedly became extraordinarily wealthy from kickbacks by Western businesses that handled multibillion-dollar defense contracts.7 He was involved in many scandals, including the Al-Yamamah deal.8 However, his influence remained unhindered until his health began to deteriorate.8 During his tenure, Saudi Arabia became the largest importer of U.S. arms. He was a strong proponent of U.S.-Saudi partnership.9 (From Lasmoore) Battle It will be a battle were each contestant gets 4 soldiers, Osama gets 4 Al Qaeda Terrorist, Gaddafi gets 4 Libyan Revolutionaries, and Sultan gets 4 Arabian Guards, the only problem, I NEED YOUR HELP TO DECIDE THE LOCATION Category:Blog posts